WoWWiki:List of unique character icons
Were you looking for WoWWiki:WoW Icons, WoWWiki:List of small icons, WoWWiki:List of mini icons or WoWWiki:List of creature icons? This is the list of unique character icons. It contains mostly icons of characters that have a unique or special character model in-game. It can also feature important characters that although not currently represented by a unique model in-game, have appeared in other media and are significant enough to be represented with their own icon. Icons should be followed by a space. The inline template represent the first appearence of the character's model. Demons * Archimonde (Deceased) * Balnazzar * Entropius (Deceased) * Kaz'rogal (Deceased) * Kazzak the Supreme (Deceased) * Khanok the Impassable (Deceased) * Kil'jaeden * Mal'ganis * Sargeras (NYI) * Illidan Stormrage (Deceased) * Supremus (Deceased) * Varimathras Dragonkin * Alexstrasza * Chromaggus (Deceased) * Deathwing / Daval Prestor (NYI) * Kalecos / Kalec * Korialstrasz / Krasus * Malygos (Deceased) * Nefarian / Victor Nefarius * Onyxia / Katrana Prestor (Deceased) * Sintharia / Sinestra * Tyrygosa / Tyri * Veranus / Razorscale (Deceased) * Ysera Elementals * Ahune (Deceased) * Algalon the Observer * Cyrukh the Firelord (Deceased) * Murmur (Deceased) * Neptulon (NYI) * Ragnaros * Princess Theradras (Deceased) * Therazane (NYI) * Prince Thunderaan (Deceased) Eternal * Anzu (Deceased) Ancient guardians * Aviana (NYI) Loas * Hakkar the Soulflayer (Deceased) * Quetz'lun (Deceased) Old Gods * C'Thun (Deceased) * Yogg-Saron (Deceased) Giants * Kologarn (Deceased) Humanoids Draenei * Iridi (Deceased) * Vindicator Maraad * Velen Broken * Akama * Nobundo Dwarves * Brann Bronzebeard * Magni Bronzebeard * Muradin Bronzebeard * Kurdran Wildhammer Elves Night elves * Broll Bearmantle * Maiev Shadowsong * Fandral Staghelm * Malfurion Stormrage * Tyrande Whisperwind High elves * Dar'Khan Drathir (Deceased) * Dath'Remar Sunstrider (Deceased) * Alleria Windrunner (NYI) * Sylvanas Windrunner (Deceased) * Vereesa Windrunner Blood elves * Halduron Brightwing * Lady Liadrin * Grand Magister Rommath * Valeera Sanguinar * Kael'thas Sunstrider (Deceased) ** Kael'thas the Wretched (Deceased) * Lor'themar Theron Humans * Aegwynn (Deceased) * Antonidas (Deceased) * Nielas Aran (Deceased) * Archmage Arugal (Deceased) * Bolvar Fordragon * Tirion Fordring * Garithos (Deceased) * Khadgar * Anduin Lothar (Deceased) * Jorad Mace * Medivh * Arthas Menethil (Deceased) * Terenas Menethil II (Deceased) * Daelin Proudmoore (Deceased) * Jaina Proudmoore * Rhonin * Anveena Teague (Deceased) * Danath Trollbane * Turalyon (NYI) * Uther the Lightbringer (Deceased) * Llane Wrynn I (Deceased) * Anduin Wrynn * Varian Wrynn Naga * Queen Azshara (NYI) * High Warlord Naj'entus (Deceased) * Lady Vashj (Deceased) Ogres * Cho'gall (NYI) * Dentarg (Deceased) Orcs * Blackhand (Deceased) * Rend Blackhand (Deceased) * Kargath Bladefist (Deceased) * Gurtogg Bloodboil (Deceased) * Korm Bonegrind (NYI) * Orgrim Doomhammer (Deceased) * Drek'Thar * Rehgar Earthfury (NYI) * Gul'dan (Deceased) * Garona Halforcen (NYI) * Garrosh Hellscream * Grom Hellscream (Deceased) * Med'an (NYI) * Ner'zhul (Deceased) * Raz the Crazed (NYI) * Rexxar * Dranosh Saurfang (Deceased) * Varok Saurfang * Thrall * Zuluhed the Whacked (Deceased) Tauren * Cairne Bloodhoof * Magatha Grimtotem * Hamuul Runetotem Trolls * Akil'zon (Deceased) * Halazzi (Deceased) * Jan'alai (Deceased) * Nalorakk (Deceased) * Zul'jin (Deceased) Mechanicals * Flame Leviathan (Deceased) * XT-002 Deconstructor (Deceased) Titanic watchers * Ammunae (NYI) * Freya * Hodir * Isiset (NYI) * Mimiron * Earthrager Ptah (NYI) * Rajh (NYI) * Setesh (NYI) * Thorim Undead * Attumen the Huntsman (Deceased) * Lady Blaumeux (Deceased) * Lady Deathwhisper (Deceased) * Devourer of Souls (Deceased) * Falric (Deceased) * Felmyst (Deceased) * Marwyn (Deceased) * Meryl Felstorm (NYI) * Festergut (Deceased) * Darkmaster Gandling (Deceased) * Teron Gorefiend (Deceased) * Gorerot (NYI) * Headless Horseman * Trag Highmountain * Kel'Thuzad (Deceased) * Thane Korth'azz (Deceased) * Blood-Queen Lana'thel (Deceased) * Lich King * Lord Marrowgar (Deceased) * Arthas Menethil (Deceased) * Midnight (Deceased) * Alexandros Mograine (Deceased) * Darion Mograine * Valimar Mordis (Deceased) * Nightbane (Deceased) * Grand Apothecary Putress (Deceased) * Rotface (Deceased) * Sapphiron (Deceased) * Deathbringer Saurfang (Deceased) * Shade of Aran (Deceased) * Shade of Arugal (Deceased) * Sindragosa (Deceased) * Thassarian * Sylvanas Windrunner * King Ymiron (Deceased) * Sir Zeliek (Deceased) Uncategorized * Ozumat (NYI) * Reliquary of Souls (Deceased) Faceless ones * Erudax (NYI) * General Vezax (Deceased) Horusath * Ossirian the Unscarred (Deceased) Ooze * Viscidus (Deceased) Qiraji * Emperor Vek'lor (Deceased) * Emperor Vek'nilash (Deceased) Категория:WoWWiki иконки Категория:Уникальные иконки Категория:Маленькие уникальные иконки персонажей